Sensor calibration is a routine activity at power plants to ensure reliable control and operation of the power plants. Traditional calibration schedules are fixed or determined by other maintenance schedules. Sensors are checked and calibrated according to the schedule regardless of whether the sensors actually need to be calibrated. On the other hand, sensors that need to be calibrated are not checked and calibrated until the next schedule.